gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee, Actually
Glee, Actually is the tenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the seventy-sixth episode overall. It premiered on December 13, 2012. After this episode, there was a winter hiatus, with the next episode airing on January 24, 2013. In a homage to the beloved holiday film "Love, Actually," seemingly separate storylines come together to form one merry Glee episode. Artie has an It's a Wonderful Life inspired dream that changes his outlook on life, Kurt has a Christmas that he will never forget that involves both his father and Blaine, Jake and Puck spend quality time together for Hannukah. Meanwhile, as the end of 2012 draws near, Sam and Brittany live their lives to the fullest before the Mayan Apocalypse occurs and Sue has a change of heart when she gets Mrs. Rose as her Secret Santa. It is the third Christmas episode and it is inspired by "It's a Wonderful Life" and "Love, Actually." The episode was directed by Adam Shankman and written by Matthew Hodgson. Plot Sue reflects on the holiday season, imagining it as a setting for a series of plot lines sandwiched between commercials breaks, much like the movie "Love, Actually" - "which is a movie that I don't think anyone cares for but is constantly on cable." After an angry, humiliated Artie slips on the ice, cuts his face and has to wait for some Freshmen girl to help him up , Finn helps him to the nurse's office, where he stews about being helpless and pitied and wishes he never had to be in the wheelchair. As he tries to rest, he slips into a fantasy in which his legs are completely mobile. Surprised, he tests his legs and walks around McKinley, quickly realizing that reality has changed when no one is surprised at his mobility. After Artie realizes that Tina still has her old stutter, a guardian angel appears to him in the form of foreign exchange student Rory, who grants Artie's wish that his accident had never happened. However, this means that he never joined glee club, so some resultant changes -like Tina Cohen-Chang getting over her stutter, and Becky Jackson learning self-respect - have never happened, either. Finn Hudson and Puck are both bullies, terrorizing Kurt Hummel, who's been avoiding school and has yet to graduate and has never met Blaine Anderson; Will never started the glee club and lives in an alcoholic haze, still married to Terri , while Emma actually married Coach Tanaka and they would be at their honeymoon in Hawaii together; Rachel is still in Lima working as a librarian, never pursuing dreams of stardom. Rory reveals to Artie that, without his accident, he'd focused on football and never became the glue that held the glee club together. Artie tries to set things right, assembling his friends to convince them they should be in glee club together, offering a performance of Jose Feliciano's Feliz Navidad as an example - but Finn deems it "so gay". Artie learns that Quinn never got out of her own wheelchair without his support and ultimately died of a broken heart. The shock brings Artie back to reality, where his mother has come to pick him up, and this time he graciously accepts Finn's help back into the chair, realizing that it's part of who he is and how he's affected his friends. Despite Rachel's pleas to join her in Lima, Kurt plans a solo holiday in New York to save money for school, but he's surprised by the arrival of his Christmas tree-bearing father Burt . Burt recalls how he forgot to get a tree the year that Kurt's mother died until he saw the disappointed look when Kurt had nowhere to hang his favorite ornament, made from his mother's perfume bottle. He realized the tree's importance and would never forget again to focus on their holiday traditions. Over hot cocoa, Burt reveals to Kurt that he has prostate cancer - but the prognosis is pretty positive. Still, Kurt's concerned that when he finally achieves his dreams, Burt may not be around to see it. Burt advises Kurt to hold the people he loves close to him, no matter what, and later they exchange gifts. Burt instructs Kurt to pick his up at a particular address, and Kurt is stunned to discover Blaine awaiting him at a skating rink - Burt had him flown out so they wouldn't miss their traditional holiday duet. They sing White Christmas together as Burt watches, and they recognize that even if they don't get back together romantically, they'll always be there for one another. Jake has a fight with the taunting football players until Puck breaks it up. Puck convinces Jake to put his school troubles aside and join him for the holidays in Los Angeles. In Hollywood, Puck brings Jake along on a meeting at the Paramount Pictures studio lot, where they show off their musical skills singing Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah. They get Star of David tattoos together and chill by the pool at Puck's "rented" mansion - until the real owners return home and discover their pool boy Puck taking advantage of their absence. Puck admits his charade was an attempt to get Jake to move out to L.A. with him because he's lonely. Instead, Jake invites Puck and his mother to join him and his mother for dinner at the holidays - there's no reason for any bad blood to exist between them. At Breadstix, the tension is thick, but Puck and Jake remind their mothers that their father is the one at fault for such a messed-up family - but they are a family nonetheless. Brittany gives everyone lavish holiday gifts after watching a documentary on the Mayan prediction of the imminent end of the world, having cashed in her savings so that everyone can enjoy themselves at the end. Sam is a believer as well, having studied it extensively. Feeling they need to express their true feelings about their friends to them, they form the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club and hold its sole meeting - their comments to their friends are blunt and, for the most part, insulting, and the club disbands immediately. Left with only each other, Sam sings to Jingle Bell Rock then surprises Brittany by pulling out a ring and proposing to her. Coach Beiste tells them she is already ordained in the Mayan church and officiates their immediate wedding. With three days left, they plan to make their time count but are soon surprised to discover that the world hasn't ended - and they remain married. Sue selects her faculty and staff Secret Santa and draws lunch lady Millie Rose - Marley's mother. Failing to find a gift to satisfy Becky, Sue frets about getting a present for Millie but doesn't really care if she succeeds.Faced with tough money choices over the holidays, Millie asks Marley to simply sing for her and receives a pitch-perfect rendition of The First Noel, which Millie calls "the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten." After overhearing them, Sue tells Becky she's feeling overly indulgent and wants to sell her beautiful Christmas tree to a toothpick factory and give the proceeds to charity. The Rose women wake up on Christmas morning to discover that their own tree has been stocked with a plethora of presents as well as cash - Sue and Becky peer in the window and admire their handiwork. Puck and Jake watch their moms swapping war stories about their father, and Puck decides to return to Lima to see his newly extended family. Meanwhile, Coach Beiste confesses that she isn't actually ordained and she'd fooled Brittany and Sam in order to spare them from making a huge life mistake. Blaine reveals to Kurt and Burt that he's thinking of applying to NYADA after graduation, and Kurt gives him his blessing. After bribing Becky with candy for the truth, Millie thanks Sue for her generosity but tries to return the money; Sue in turn says they both know how hard it is to be a single mother and presses her to keep the cash. To thank Sue, Marley assembles the glee club to serenade her with Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Aisha Tyler as Tanisha Puckerman *Gina Hecht as Mrs. Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose Co-Stars *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette Absent Cast Members *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez Trivia *This is the first and only Christmas episode without the word "Christmas" in the title; the others being A Very Glee Christmas, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, and Previously Unaired Christmas *There's flickering holiday lights on the Glee logo in the title-card. *Ian Brennan, one of Glee's original writers, can be seen in a cameo as a director during the performance of Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah. This is his second appearance on Glee after his appearance as Svengoobles in On My Way. *Terri Schuester appears for the first time since Season Two. *Zach Woodlee, one of Glee's choreographers, can also be seen behind the camera, during the performance of Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah. *Rory Flanagan appears for the first time since Goodbye. *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) stars in the YouTube webshow MyMusic ''as Loco and for that she is absent in Swan Song and Glee, Actually. *This is the third time we see Sue soften up for Christmas, even though she doesn't celebrate the holidays and is an atheist. *This is the fifth episode containing a wordplay with the word "Glee" in its title, the others being The Rocky Horror Glee Show, A Very Glee Christmas, Saturday Night Glee-ver, and Glease. *When Puck and Jake are at Paramount Pictures, there is a shot of Stage 14, the stage where the show is filmed. *Although it's said it's 18th December, it's not mentioned it is Rachel's birthday. *This is the first Christmas episode with the new cast. *In Artie's dream, these events would've occurred if Artie had been able to walk: **Quinn would have died, since she texts and drives in every timeline and no one supported her. It is implied that she committed suicide. **Artie would have been part of the Football team and a bully. **Kurt wouldn't have been able to graduate, due to the bullying. **Becky would have been pregnant, since no one respected her enough due to Artie not dating her. **Kurt wouldn't have met Blaine, since New Directions didn't exist. **Will would have been an alcoholic and would still be married with Terri, along with their fake child. **Rachel would have been a librarian and wouldn't have been able to achieve her dreams. **Carole and Burt wouldn't have known each other, and married consequently. **Finn and Quinn would still be a couple, but they would have broken-up before Quinn's death. **Puck, Finn and Mike wouldn't have graduated and they'd have been bullies. **Emma would be married to Ken Tanaka and be at their honeymoon in Hawaii. **The Choir Room would have been Sue's Craft Room. **Ryder would have been a bully. **Tina wouldn't have been able to talk without her stutter. **All the couples wouldn't have been possible. ***Curiously, nothing is said about Santana, Lauren, Mercedes, Sugar and Matt's whereabouts. *This episode got a 2.0 rating with a total of 5.26 million viewers. Source *This is the first Christmas episode where Rachel doesn't sing, as she has sung in A Very Glee Christmas with ''Merry Christmas Darling, Last Christmas, and Welcome Christmas and in Extraordinary Merry Christmas she sang River, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, My Favorite Things, and Do They Know It's Christmas?. In Previously Unaired Christmas she sang Here Comes Santa Claus, The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) and Away In A Manger. *An alternative universe episode was aired in 2013, named Previously Unaired Christmas, and despicted different events from those that really ocurred in this episode. Errors *When Puck and Jake get caught in the villa by its owner, Puck admits that almost everything he had been telling Jake about his life in Los Angeles is a lie, including him working as a screenwriter. However, at Breadstix, when Puck explains why it would be alright for him to move back to Lima, Puck says that he can write screenplays even in Lima, as if it were suddenly true that he works as a writer. *Artie falls asleep in the nurses' office after he hits his head. It is very dangerous to sleep after hurting your head, even if it is a minor injury. Quotes Gallery Socjk.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1498.jpg Klaine2012xmas.jpg Swag.jpg Wake Up.jpg Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_0294.jpg 74b7226c27b711e2adfe22000a1fbd6c 7.jpg A6vHvGxCAAAdp 0.jpg 427e6b8c23b311e283fe22000a1fa511_6.jpg dddb72a6238a11e28d1322000a1fb079_7.jpg tumblr_md4s37BhGh1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Brittany's room.png pic 2.jpg Tumblr md7lgusnJX1r8ucpso1 500-1-.png Tumblr md7ikzq1va1r0pv7eo2 250-2-.jpg Tumblr md7q6jmjDS1rz4344o1 250.jpg Xmas 1.jpg proxy (1).jpg KABB Vouge.jpg A7zQAqqCUAEKUWi.jpg proxy (2).jpg 410_-2_417 (1).jpg 410ga26.jpg 410ga120.jpg 410glee_ep410-sc1_006 (1).jpg a274c18a32bd11e2815912313806edf9_7.jpg|adam shankman : NYC glee-style !! 19.11.12 919ecbb832cb11e28e2c22000a1fb747_7.jpg|adam shankman : Early Xmas! 19.11.12 Tumblr_mdrt5rFBcX1qe00wso1_500.jpg x2_fab0bf7.jpeg|Chris Colfer : Eleven hours in ice skates! We're ready for the olympics...or the hospital " 19.11.12 Burt and Kurt Xmas.jpg Kurt and Blaine Xmas.jpg 230999 540429995985841 760037301 n.jpeg 305512 540308669331307 625056919 n.jpeg tumblr_mdty823YDR1qiicbko1_500.jpg Kurt and Burt Radio City.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_me6ceoCsnF1qg1ozjo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mej7ex3vBt1r532rco1_500.jpg tumblr_mel2wihZGc1qk3tk3o1_500.png tumblr_mel1y0gOqV1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_meoowfwNus1qj8dg6o1_r1_500.jpg Tumblr mcvslf2Kiu1qhyvewo2 500.jpg Glee, Actually, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Ryder, Sam and Artie.jpg hanukkah.jpg Cover4--1834912446864081785.jpg Glee_criss_colfer_tall.jpg Spl459806009--2445525309779093309.jpg gleeactually.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.20.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.25.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.02.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.07.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.11.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.20.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.39.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.48.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.52.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.05.56.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.06.00.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-30 om 23.06.10.png.jpg tumblr_mk85brcYeK1qc7ddno5_1280.jpg BrittanyAndJoe7.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo1_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo2_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo3_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo4_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo5_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo6_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mf4ooaXiRo1qgyzvzo8_250.gif Tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo5 250.gif Tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf2zj31IR71qknzflo2 250.gif Tumblr mf2zj31IR71qknzflo3 250.gif Tumblr mf0usjzXjO1qdlpeio10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf1ln9kwoF1qfmrueo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf1w3442YQ1reijbvo9 250.gif Tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to1 250.gif Tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to2 250.gif Tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to3 250.gif Tumblr mf04o7GzFO1rl8q5to4 250.gif Tumblr mf10k1y1FC1qa93lwo3 500.gif Tumblr mf0h2g6BQG1qa93lwo1 500.gif Tumblr mf0h2g6BQG1qa93lwo2 250.gif Tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo2 250.gif Tumblr mf0df7Ux0p1qddn2jo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf0dqfFhMU1qb2xtpo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o1 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o2 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o3 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o4 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o5 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o6 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o7 250.gif Tumblr mf05ynVdO71qbjrw4o8 250.gif Tumblr mf0detj4zQ1rc8a07o3 250.gif tumblr_mrlgz0tZ1v1rp86oeo1_250.gif tumblr_mrlgz0tZ1v1rp86oeo2_250.gif tumblr_mrlgz0tZ1v1rp86oeo3_250.gif tumblr_mrlgz0tZ1v1rp86oeo4_250.gif Tumblr meo1dfo9ZJ1qdnpeio1 r1 250.gif Tumblr meo1dfo9ZJ1qdnpeio2 r2 250.gif Tumblr meo1dfo9ZJ1qdnpeio3 r3 250.gif Tumblr meo1dfo9ZJ1qdnpeio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx0fsqfdTx1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr mx0fsqfdTx1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o1 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o2 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o3 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o4 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o5 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1th8rKtQ1qj8xp7o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxszaf9Km1qbwzwoo2 250.gif Tumblr mvxszaf9Km1qbwzwoo8 r3 250.gif Tumblr mxfym8xHkD1qgrxsfo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxfym8xHkD1qgrxsfo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxvbr0FJM51qcy3j9o6 250.gif Tumblr mxvbr0FJM51qcy3j9o1 250.gif Tumblr mxvbr0FJM51qcy3j9o2 250.gif Tumblr mxvbr0FJM51qcy3j9o4 250.gif Tumblr mxvbr0FJM51qcy3j9o5 250.gif Tumblr mxvbr0FJM51qcy3j9o3 250.gif Tumblr mxs23aGxmR1qcyv1eo6 250.gif FinnGleeAcually.png BrittanyGleeActually.png Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr my9bo2pWR71qd5s0eo1 250.gif OverTheYears Christmas8.gif OverTheYears Christmas1.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee5.gif MerryLittleChristmas-glee3.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo2_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo1_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo3_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo4_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo5_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo6_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo7_250.gif tumblr_myhev6nVWL1rrcdhxo8_250.gif tumblr_myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_myptqtZRwr1qaedvuo3_250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io1 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io3 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io5 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io2 250.gif Tumblr mzat1rCCXZ1qmsp2io4 250.gif Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes